1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording material, and more particularly relates to a recording material which is excellent in fading resistance and light fastness and therefore is capable of preserving an image for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording material has drawbacks such that, when it is exposed to sunlight for a long time or displayed in a room for a long period of time, coloration of a non-image area and discoloration or fading of an image area of the recording material take place. There is a marked tendency that a heat-sensitive recording material such as a multicolor heat-sensitive recording material has such drawbacks.
Hitherto, various methods have been proposed in order to solve such problems, i.e., coloration of a non-image area and discoloration or fading of an image area, but no satisfactory solution has been found.